


12 Days of Christmas

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: Eren decides to countdown Levi's birthday with a present each day,  but what will Eren do to surprise Levi on his actual birthday?





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first actual Fic and I hope that you guys will all enjoy it like I did writing it, kudos <3

Where Eren thinks Levi deserves to have the best countdown to his birthday and Levi tries and fails to get Eren to just "forget about it." With 12 days and counting, what's Levi's present going to be on his actual birthday?

 

Countdown: 12

 

12 days of till Christmas which meant that Eren had to find 12 different presents that led up to Levi's birthday. "Levi, what do you want for Christmas?" Eren called out as he finished up making breakfast. "Eren, you know I don't like celebrating my birthday," the raven muttered to Eren as he sat at the kitchen table. "And you know I don't listen very well," Eren retorted back with a smile as he turned to look at the man who now had a faint scowl on his face.

It had been one year since they moved in together, and almost three years that they had actually been together. Eren turned around, holding two plates of food in his hands as he walked over to the man and set down each plate. "Present number one, you're favorite thing to eat in the morning," he beamed and sat don across from the other who had to hide his face with the newspaper to cover the faint reddening of his cheeks. "11 more presents to go."

 

Countdown: 11

Eren decided that for the 11th present he would get Levi his favorite brand of tea. He hardly ever drank it, mostly because it was difficult to find, but Eren thought that it was a challenge that he would gladly accept. It took an all day trip across three different towns, a run in with a lost boy, a desperate phone call to Hange asking for help, and running home extremely late.

"You're late, I ended up cooking dinner so if you don't like what I made too bad," the shorter man called out when he heard Eren open the front door. Eren on the other hand, let out a faint laugh, paying no mind to Levi as he walked to the shorter man and took one of his hands, setting a box into his palms. 

"..What's this?" Levi questioned as he looked up at Eren, who only smiled. "It's present number two, open it." That earned him a scoff from Levi, but nonetheless, the raven opened the box to see the tra and eren wished that he had a camera because the look on Levi's face was priceless. "Eren...this probably took you all day..." Levi started, and when Levi finally connected the dots to why Eren was late, he only bowed his head and mumbled a quiet 'thank you.'

 

Countdown: 10

The 10th day was a bit tricky since Eren was caught at work all day, so when he remembered a scarf Levi had been eyeing every time they went out he knew that that would be a good present. So after work, Eren rushed to the store before it closed, grabbing the scarf in his hands and running to the checkout. The brunette didn't even look at the pricetag, but when he saw the total he realized why Levi never bought it; he had expensive taste. Taking his card out of his wallet, Eren quickly paid for the scarf and headed home. With bag in hand he knew that he was going to be late if he did hurry back home. Luckily he made it in time, and when Eren unlocked the door and took off his coat, he called for the other who seemed to be in the living room.

Letting out a pleased hum, Eren walked over the the man and stood in front of him, offering the raven a smile. "Close your eyes," He muttered; to which Levi looked up from his book and let out a sigh. "What?" He asked, giving Eren a confused look as he closed his book. "I said close your eyes," Eren repeated with a grin with both hands behind is back. "Oi 

Eren...don't tell me you seriously got another pres-" Eren cut him off by clearing his throat and sending Levi those puppy eyes that could get Eren away from murder. "Fine."

Eren grinned from ear to ear and pulled his arms from his back once the other had his eyes closed and bent forward, wrapping the soft fabric around Levi's neck and when the other felt something being wrapped around his neck, he opened his eyes and gave Erena surprised look once he realized what it was. "How...didn't you see how much this cos-" Eren cut him off with a quick kiss to the nose and tangled his own fingers into the scarf. "You're worth it."

Countdown: 9

For the 9th gift, Eren looked to outside sources and ended up stealing Hange's idea for the next gift. "Eren, Levi uses the same cup almost everyday for his tea- why don't you get him one to match yours?" Eren contemplated it, wondering if Levi might poke fun at how domestic it was, but Eren was sure that he would be happy about it either way. "Thanks Hange, I'll stop by one of the shops after work."

Work dragged and when he finally got off, he headed to one of Levi's favorite shops; they were bound to have at least one tea cup set there. "Oh Eren!" Historia called out, a bright smile following her as she walked around the counter and up to the brunette."Where's Levi? You guys usually come together." Eren chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, maybe they do come here often. "I'm actually picking out a tea set for Levi as a present," he stated and didn't even give Eren a chance to finish because she quickly ran across the store, only to come back over to Eren with a box. "This set just came in, I think Levi would like them." She opened the box to show the matching set, both tea cups black with a matte finish; each having a matching engraving of a swan. "They're elegant but not too much over the top," She stated and closed the box. She didn't even let Eren finished as she walked back behind the counter and rung him out. At this point Eren didn't even try to fight it because next thing he knew he was walking out of the shop with a bag in his hands.

"You're late again," Levi muttered as the front door opened, and ERen frowned as he hung his coat up. "I had to pick something up from the store," Eren called out as he walked into the kitchen and stood behind the shorter man, kissing the back of his neck. "Please don't be mad, I got something for you," He murmured, making the other quickly turn back around. "Don't tell me you got another gift.." LEvi trailed off as Eren held up the bag, to which Levi let out a sigh but took it either way. "You're being ridiculous," Levi spoke as he shook his head again and was about to say something else when Eren laughed, "Just open it."

When Levi did open it, he was left speechless and took one of the cups out to look at it. "..they're beautiful," He muttered- noticing that it was a matching set which meant the other one was for Eren. The brunette just smiled, leaning forward to place another kiss to Levi's cheek, "so are you."

Countdown: 9

By the 8th gift Eren was finding it hard to come up with ideas when Eren saw a new vacuum on display on his way to work.It really wouldn't be romantic, but Levi had been complaining that the one they have now is, 'not picking up shit, and you know I hate to fucking vacuum twice.' Eren decided that he would get it after work.

"Thank you, have a good night," Eren spoke to the cashier as he walked out, checking the time on his phone before heading home, luckily he would be on time. "I'm home," He called out once more as he opened the door. He was immediately greeted by Levi, who stood at the doorway with to w cups in hand; the matching tea cups that Eren had gotten him yesterday. "Tea," LEvi spoke as he nudged the cup towards Eren. The man laughed, setting the rather large bag on the ground before taking the cup of tea. "Open the bag," Eren spoke before taking a sop, hissing to himself when he burned his tongue. "Hot."

Eren pretended that he didn't hear the faint laugh from Levi as the raven set his cup down at the coffee table and came back to the hallway, beginning to open the box. "So you're really serious about this 12 days of Christmas crap, huh?" Eren nodded in response, "but of course." He leaned against the wall, cup in hand as he blew on it too cool off while the other opened the bag. When the iage of the vacuum was visible, LEvi turned around to face Eren with eyes that Eren swore he saw sparkle. "I'm vacuuming right now," was all Levi said as he started to take it out of the box and put it together. Eren could easily say that he lost Levi that night as soon as he got the vacuum, and Eren started to wonder if he would have to start fighting the vacuum for Levi's affection.

Countdown: 7

 

After the whole vacuum fiasco, Eren thought that for this gift it would be best to be simple, yet practical; which lead him to the bookstore. Eren eyes were currently skimming the back of the book, wondering if this was something that Levi would actually enjoy. Eren had seen Levi read a few books by the same author, he just didn't think murder mystery was something Levi would read, but he'd give it a shot.

"$15.72," the cashier spoke as Eren dug ubto his wallet, swiping his card before taking the bag with the book in it. "Thank you," he called as he walked out of the store and walked home.

"We're having pasta tonight," Levi spoke as he felt the other sneak up behind him and plant a kiss behind his neck. "How was your day?" Eren asked as he gave LEvi another peak on the neck. "Hmm, it was good. Erwin was annoying as usual, but that's to be expected." Eren laughed, his breath brushing against Levi's skin. "I have another present for you, come open it," Eren muttered and and backed away so the other could move. Levi sighed, setting his spoon to the side as he turned down the heat and followed Eren to the table. "Here," Eren offered as he handed Levi the bag, and the raven haired man looked at Eren with a raised brow. "A book?"  
Eren nodded with a smile and he hoped that he had gotten the author right. "You pay attention," was all Levi said with a small smile as he opened the book. "Of course I do," Eren spoke, relieved that the other enjoyed the book. "Why don't you go read, I'll finish up dinner," Eren called out, urging the other to go sit down in the living room. "I'll let you know when it's done."

 

Countdown: 6

Eren furrowed his brow as he stated at the copier at his work, wondering how the hell to make a copy in color. "You pressed the button here," Ymir spoke, showing Eren where to press. "You're a lost cause," She muttered; rolling her eyes as she headed back to her desk. Eren had to agree with her there, though in his defense it was a new copier.

"You're telling me that you have to cut all of those out?" Hange asked as she peeked over Eren's should who was definitely not doing any work that he should be doing. Eren jumped in his chair, scissors in hand as he swore under his breath and turned to look up at his friend, but boss. "I thought it would be a cute gift idea, something that I could make on my own," he stated defensively. "Well they're definitely cute," Hange agreed as she picked up an already cut out coupon that said, 'use me and I'll do what you want,' with a small cartoon of Eren on the side of it. "How many did you make?" Hange asked as she put it back down in an already cut out pile. "Enough to last one month," Eren stated and put the scissors down momentarily. Hange nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Eren?" She called out, "I'm counting this as your break time," she spoke as she pushed her glasses up her nose and headed towards her own office. "Yes ma'am."

31 cut outs later and a very tired Eren, he finally put all of the coupons into a small bag and began to pack up his things for the night. "Hey Eren, let me know how LEvi likes the coupons," Hange called out as she picked up her own desk and started to leave. "I will," Eren laughed and put the coupons in his pocket before leaving the office. Hopefully, Levi didn't think that this idea was too cheesy.

"No bag today?" Levi asked as he saw Eren walk through the door. Eren chuckled and kicked off his shoes, "Don't worry I still have a present for you," Eren chided with a smirk and went to go sit down on the couch next to Levi. Eren sawthe book in the ravens hands and Eren's smirk deepened further. "You like it?" Levi, now embarrassed that Eren mentioned the book turned his face away as the other went in for a kiss. "From what I've read it's good," was all Levi said as he opened the book once more. "So mean," Eren pouted and took out the bag of coupons that were in his pocket. "There are for you, present number seven." LEvi looked up from his book, reaching out to grab the bag. He took out a coupon and read it, "You'll do what I want, hmm?" Levi muttered with an arched brow and a smile that sent a shiver down the brunettes spine.

Levi closed the book, setting it to the side as he turned to face Eren. "I'd like to redeem one of these now if you don't mind," he muttered, standing up and offering a hand to help he other up. "Y-ou...wait what do you want me to do?" Eren asked, a bit baffled the other already wanted to use one.LEvi only laughed and pulled the other up before sliding the coupon in Eren's front pocket. "I'll tell you in the bedroom," was all he said before leaving Eren speechless in the living room.

Let's just say that Levi really, really enjoyed this present.

Countdown: 5

Eren chuckled to himself as he completed his online order, sitting back on the couch as he waited for the other to wake up. Thank god for same day delivery because Eren had forgotten about this present. Eren sighed and looked towards the window, wondering when it was going to snow. The weather app said it should snow this week, Eren wondered if it would by Levi's birthday. "What are you thinking about so deeply?"

Levi muttered as he walked over to the other and practically sat on top of the taller man, wrapping them both in the blanket that he brought from the bedroom. "I was wondering if it was going to snow," Eren admitted and wrapped both arms around the other before nuzzling his face into the crook of Levi's neck.

"Snow is terrible, it's wet, cold, and messy," he muttered with a small shake of his head. Erne only laughed and pressed his lips against Levi's neck. "That sounds a lot like the description of how you were last night," he teased. That earned him a jab to the side. The two of them spent the rest of the day watching T.V cuddle dup on the couch, the blanket nudged together between them.

Later that day when the doorbell rang, Eren jumped from the kitchen table, abandoning his lunch and quickly opened the door. "Delivery for a Eren Jaeger?" The man asked as he gave Ereb a clipboard and a sheet of paper to sign. "That's me," he spoke as he signed and took the package. "Thank you," he spoke to the man before closing the door. Eren went back into he kitchen with the unopened box and set it on the table. "Oi, not the table, we're eating," Levi sighed and took a bite of food. "But I want you to open it now," Eren frowned, but the look that Levi had given him had him setting the box on the floor and finishing up his lunch.

"..What is this?" Levi asked with a deadpan expression, eyes leering on Eren who had to cover his mouth with his hand as he tried to hold in a laugh. "It's your 9th present of course, there's a matching sweater in the book too." If looks could kill Eren would have been dead. "Turn it around so I can see," Eren snicked. "..I'm never wearing this outside of the house," Levi muttered as he turned the sweater around so Eren could see it in all its beauty. And that's when Eren broke into laughter, his hand reaching for his stomach as he felt tears well up in his eyes. On the sweater, in a blue cloud print it said in bold letters, "I'm grumpy," and in the bag as Levi pulled out the matching sweater, in the same design saying, 'I'm with grumpy.' "Oh come on LEvi, we have to wear them out at least once, he spoke through his laughs. Levi was definitely not amused, but Eren knew that Levi would wear them, at least for him. Levi, who looked irritated yet calm, rolled his eyes and put the sweaters back into the bag. "Fine, only once." Little did Levi know that Eren would be pestering him to wear them constantly.

 

Countdown: 4

"Where are we going?"Levi muttered in the passenger seat, eyes blindfolded. "Not telling you," Eren replied from the driver's seat with a pleased hum. Hours earlier Levi had received a message demanding that he be ready and dressed in a suit by 7pm. "You know I don't like surprises, Eren." Levi muttered as he put his head in his hand, leaning against the window. Eren only chuckled, his eyes glancing over at Levi before looking back to the road. "We're almost there."

When Eren finally parked the car and got out of the car to help Levi, he knew both of them were starving by the way LEvi's stomach growled and Eren felt like his own stomach was eating itself. "We better be getting something to eat," he muttered with a faint blush hiding under the blindfold. Eren only chuckle and helped LEvi out of the car and lef him a few steps before letting go and moving to take the blindfold off.

When Levi finally noticed where they were, Levi spun around and gently jabbed Eren in the side. "How did you even get a table here? It takes forever to get a reservation," LEvi spoke, cheeks and ears getting proficiently redder the longer they stayed outside. Maybe it was because it was cold, but Eren would have liked to have thought that it was because of him. "Let's go inside, our reservation is soon."  
The night was filled with candlelight dinner, overly priced wine that LEvi loved,and the best two hours that they had both had all week. "Thank you for tonight," Levi muttered as hey put on their coats to go back home. "There's no need to thank me, love." Eren replied and took levi's hand in his own as they went home.

 

Countdown: 3

Eren looked down at the two tickets, already regretting the idea of giving these to Levi as his present. If there was one thing that Eren hated it was plays, and it just so happens to be that Levi loved them. "Hey babe, are you home?" Eren called out as he puts the two tickets in his back pocket and hands up his coat. Levi comes walking in a few seconds later with a knife in his hand; he must be cooking but got is that a terrifying image. "I'm making dinner, come set the table," he spoke before walking back into the kitchen. Eren hummed in response, following the raven as he opened up the cabinets and took out some plates.

It was not until they were done with dinner and cleaning up that Eren mentioned the tickets. "Levi, are we doing anything January 5th?" he asked as he wiped off the table and tossed the rag away. LEvi turned to face Eren from the sink with a puzzled look; shaking his head. "Not that I know of, why?" he questioned and went back to putting dishes on the drying rack. "Well, now we do," Eren grinned as he pulled out the pair of tickets. "What?" Levi mumbled as he dried off his hands and took the tickets, reading what they were for. "You've been surprising me all week," he muttered, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I know," Eren spoke. "And I hate surprises," Levi continued. "I know." Was all Eren said.

Levi looked down at the floor, holding the two tickets in his hands before stepping forward until Eren wrapped both arms around him. "You hate plays," LEvi mumbled into Eren's chest, which earned him a faint chuckle, "I do." He replied and moved one hand into Levi's hair as he kissed the top of his head. "Happy almost birthday."

 

Countdown: 2

With all the planning that Eren had done, finding one more present before the big one was almost impossible, that's when Armin suggested a fairly good idea. "Why don't you wrap yourself up and give him you for Christmas?" Armin suggested as he took a sip of tea. Eren almost choked on his own drink as he looked at his blonde friend in almost bewilderment. "What?" Armin spoke with a shrug. "I may not be sexually open as you are, but I'm not an idiot." No, Armin wasn't, it was actually a really good idea. "And you think that Levi would like that?" Eren asked with a raised brow.

"Definitely."

So, on Christmas eve that night, Eren turned off all the lights, lighting candles and placing them on tables and shelves before the other got home. The hard part of all this was the wrapping part. Thankfully Armin had also suggested pre-tying a bow together for the hands which would make the whole thing easier. Eren started to question just how much about Armin he didn't know. But, it was proven useful. Covering the bed with rose petals and lighting a few more candles in the room, Eren quickly stripped himself of his clothes, putting on the velvet panties that he had bought. He turned to face the mirror, hoping that Levi really did like this idea. The panties were red, and when Eren turned around they were cut out with a bow on the back. After he looked himself over, he got onto the bed and put the pre-tied bow around his hands, dripping his head down to tighten it with his mouth. Levi should be home any minute, and Eren only had to wait about two until he hear the front door open.

"Eren... are you home?" Levi called, and by the sound of his voice Eren could tell that LEvi was once again surprised. He could hear the footsteps slowly get closer and he sense the other hesitate before pushing the bedroom door ope, only to see Levi with wide eyes and a blush that could last for days.

"W..what's this?" Levi stuttered, his eyes practically glued to Eren. "Well..." Eren started with a sheepish smile and held his tied hands up to Levi. "I decided to wrap myself.. I thought maybe I could be a present you could unwrap." Eren scooted up the bed on both his knees as he tilted his head slightly to the right. "Do you want to open your present?" Levi didn't respond as he cupped the side of Eren's face and leaned in for a kiss,

"Most definitely."

Countdown: 1- The final cut

It was finally here, finally Christmas. It was Levi's birthday and Eren woke up nervous and quickly called Hange on the phone. "Do you think he has any clue?" she asked as soon as she picked up the phone, and Eren shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "No, I don't think so, my whole body is on edge though." Hange could probably hear it in his voice; he was beyond nervous. "Do you have everything? Where is he now?" HAnge seemed excited, her voice range a bit higher than normal, but who was to blame her? She had been keeping this whole thing a secret for weeks. "Yes, and he asked me to let him sleep in, we had a long night last night." HAnge only laughed. "I bet, you guys did, Armin told me what his present was." Even if Hange couldn't see it, Eren became beat red. "Did he like it?" She pushed, and Eren only sighed. "Obviously."  
Hange laughed again and Eren's blush only deepened. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure you both will let us all know after it happens." Eren nodded, "we will." Eren agreed. "Alright ten, go do your thing chicken wing," Hange called out before hanging up abruptly, well- Eren better get to work.

After a few minutes of hanging up the phone with Hange and going back into the bedroom to shower, he made sure to double check that everything was there. Box? Check, surprise present? Check. As Eren quickly got into the shower, he wondered about how Levi would react. Would he cry? Who knew- Levi never cried.

He quickly got out of the shower and grabbed a towel as he wrapped it around his torso and got out, walking to their closet to put on some clothes. "Eren? You're up early," Levi muttered from the bedside, Eren's eyes flickering over to look at the man in their bed. God he was beautiful, so fucking beautiful. "Go back to sleep, my love," Eren muttered, pulling on his shirt and pants before walking over to the raven and leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday," He muttered against Levi's lips. "I'll go make breakfast, stay in bed I have another present for you." Eren didn't give Levi a chance to protest as he turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

Making breakfast kept his mind off of what he was going to do next, but once it was made and Eren was heading back to their room with food and an unopened box, Eren started to get nervous and a tad bit sweaty. "I hope you're hungry," Eren called out as he pushed the door open with his foot, only to see Levi half naked by the mirror with damp hair. "I told you to stay in bed," He laughed and shook his head as he set the food down on the bed and walked up behind the man and kissed his cheek. "I know you did, bu I couldn't just lay there," LEvi protested and turned around in Eren's arms to kiss him properly.

"I have one final present for you," Eren spoke, taking Levi's hand in his and leading him back to the bed. "Here," Eren spoke- handing Levi the package once he was sitting down. "I can't believe you actually did all 12 days," He chuckled and started to open the package. Eren on the other hand, was now more than nervous and reached his hand in his pocket and gripped the small box in his hands. Levi now had the box opened and he pulled out a T-shirt, but as he held it up, he furrowed his brows and let out a confused sigh. "Eren, why does this shirt say #1 wife? We're not-.." Levi put the shirt down and was about to finish his sentence when he saw a small black box opened with a silver band placed in the center of it.

"Levi, we have grown together, laughed together, cried together, and now I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Eren didn't realize that he was crying, cheeks stained with hot tears as he looked up at Levi and for the first time in almost forever, Levi was sobbing. Those grey eyes of his looked almost crystal blue, and his cheeks were just as stained with tears as Eren's were. "Of course I will you brat," He muttered- shoving the box and shirt to the floor as he just about launched himself onto the other. "I love you more than words can describe," Levi muttered and held his hand out for the other. 

"Would you do the honor?" Levi muttered.  
Eren laughed and slowly pushed the band up Levi's fingers, "but of course."


End file.
